The Ice Roses Prince
by Kagamine Sang Anak Degel
Summary: cerita ini dibuat berdasarkan imajinasi, dan kecintaan saia pada Aquarius Degel dan Scorpio Kardia xD *kidding#plak ini hanya imajinasi author belaka. cerita dan karakter aslinya hanyalah milik Masami Kurumada-sensei dan Shiori Teshirogi-sensei saja. selamat menikmati xD
1. Ice 1

**Kaga: minna, Kaga is back! Who miss me? *sokngeinggris#plak**

**Degel: no one! *deathglare**

**Kaga: nuuu… v.v kejam ayah T.T**

**Yaaah lupakan. ^^**

**The Ice Roses Prince**

Akademi Sanctuary yang damai, seluruh muridnya sedang gempar dan masing-masing membicarakan rumor yang sedang populer, 'The Ice Roses Prince'. Bukan tapi membicarakan seorang siswa pindahan yang wajahnya tampan dengan rambut hijau toskanya yang lurus dan panjang, tapi sikapnya sangat dingin bahkan enggan mendekati siswa lainnya.

Menjauh dari yang lainnya dan lebih memilih membaca buku di pojokan perpustakaan, itulah yang dilakukan oleh pria berambut hijau toska itu setiap hari. Sampai seorang pemuda tampan yang hyper aktif, serba ingin tahu, juga ga pernah bisa duduk tenang dan diam.

**Kardia: woi! Lu kira, lu ga kayak gitu!**

**Kaga: hiii! Maaf, KABUUUUURRR! *kaburbawakompi**

Lelaki berambut biru bergelombang itu mendekati pemuda yang dijuluki 'Ice Prince' itu, saat ia melihatnya berada di dalam perpustakaan sendirian.

"Hei! kau anak kelas sebelah kan? Aku sering dengar tentangmu," suara ramah menghampiri pemuda yang sedang asyik membaca sebuah buku itu. Pemuda dengan rambut biru panjangnya yang bergelombang.

Pemuda berambut hijau toska itu mengalihkan pandangannya seraya ia menutup bukunya, menatap lelaki yang datang dengan senyum ramah. Diam masih melanda sekitar mereka.

Pemuda berambut biru bergelombang itu terlihat bingung, dan akhirnya, "namaku Kardia, anak kelas 3-A. Salam kenal, kau siapa?" tanya pemuda itu yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Kardia.

Pemuda dengan surai hijau toska itu menatap pemuda lainnya bernama Kardia dengan herannya, "kau, kau aneh. Aku Degel dari kelas 3-B," jawabnya singkat lalu kembali membuka bukunya.

"Heee, Degel ya. Salam kenal ya," Kardia kembali tersenyum walau tak digubris oleh Degel yang asyik membaca bukunya.

…

Sejak itu, kadang Kardia mampir ke perpustakaan membawa makan siang atau sekedar mengganggu acara membaca buku Degel yang tenang.

"Eh, Degel. Kau ini serius sekali. Ini jam makan siang kau tahu! Harusnya kita makan, bukannya membaca ditempat seperti ini!" keluh Kardia duduk bersimpuh dilantai disebelah Degel yang masih asyik dengan bukunya.

"Kalau kau mau makan ya makan saja, aku kan tidak meyuruhmu untuk datang kesini. Kau yang inisiatif datang sendiri," jawab Degel dengan santai, masih dengan buku yang tergeletak manis dipangkuannya.

Kardia memanyunkan bibirnya, "kau ini! Aku kesini untuk menemanimu kau tahu! Berterima kasihlah sedikit," ia lalu membuang muka tanda ia sedikit merajuk.

"Terserah, aku kan tidak pernah memintamu menemaniku," ujar Degel dengan singkat, padat dan jelas. Tak lama ia pun bangkit, "ayo, kau lapar kan?" tak disangka Degellah yang mengajak Kardia untuk pergi ke kantin sekedar membeli roti dan minuman dingin.

"Tak kusangka, ternyata kau bisa lapar juga ya," sedikit meledek Degel yang selama ini tak pernah terlihat pergi ke kantin sekolah atau makan bersama yang lainnya.

"Diamlah," jawabnya singkat, ia merasa sedikit tidak nyaman dengan perlakuan sekitar, apalagi julukan yang mereka berikan padanya, pandangan yang mereka lontarkan pada pemuda kelahiran Rusia. Ia lebih memilih untuk diam dan menundukkan kepalanya, menghindari tatapan mata tak bersahabat bahkan takut, dari teman-temannya yang lain.

**Kaga: perasaan ayah kasihan amat jadinya ya?**

**Degel: kau yang buat itu kan?! *deathglare**

**Kaga: etto, lanjutkan!**

"Degel, kau mau makan apa? Aku yang traktir deh," pemuda yang secara sepihak menganggap Degel adalah temannya ini akhirnya sadar atas perlakuan dan alasan mengapa Degel jarang sekali berbaur.

Dengusan pelan terdengar dari pemuda bersurai biru bergelombang panjang, "hei! aku bicara denganmu, kau mau makan apa?" ia menarik tangan Degel, membuat pemuda dengan surai hijau toska itu menatapnya, "biarkan mereka, jangan didengar," bisiknya pelan.

Mata Degel sedikit terbelalak, lalu sebuah senyum kecil terpancar dari bibir kecilnya, "aku roti gandum saja, dan teh hangat," jawabnya pelan.

"Dua teh hangat, satu roti gandum dan sebuah pie apel ya," ia memesankan makanan, yang segera disiapkan oleh sang waiters.

"Silahkan," waiters dengan surai lavender lurus dan panjang ini menyerahkan pesanan Kardia.

"Terima kasih," Kardia tersenyum dan membayar barang belanjaannya bergegas menuju Degel dan kembali ke perpustakaan.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka dibuat risih oleh tatapan-tatapan dari teman-teman yang lain yang takut dan tak tahu Degel.

…

Sepanjang istirahat siang akhirnya Kardia mengerti, kenapa Degel jarang berbaur, kenapa pemuda kelahiran Rusia itu. Kardia hanya bisa melamun, tak mendengar guru Hasgard sedang menerangkan pelajaran.

'Kenapa? Kenapa dizaman seperti ini masih seperti itu? Dia kan bukan penyihir? Dia juga tidak mungkin bisa mengubah manusia menjadi balok es sekalipun ia dijuluki Ice Prince,' batin Kardia mendumal, menggumam tak tentu arah.

Selama pelajaran Kardia sama sekali tak mendengar penjelasan guru, bahkan ia tak tahu bahwa guru Hasgard yang berbadan besar namun baik hati itu telah memberikan oleh-oleh sebuah tugas yang amit-amit banyak.

"Kardia! Kau terlihat akrab dengan si pangeran es itu," seorang pemuda dengan surai hijau sebahu mendekati Kardia, diikuti pemuda berambut coklat pendek yang gayanya mirip berandalan sekolah.

**Yato: ape Thor! Berandalan? Seenaknya aja bilang gue berandalan!**

**Tenma: ah author payah nih, kita bukan berandalan tahu! Tapi mafia! Hahahaha xD**

**Author & Yato: *sweatdrop***

"Yato, Tenma… memang kenapa kalau aku dekat dengan dia. Dan harus kalian ingat namanya itu Degel, bukanlah pangeran es," Kardia sedikit menyipitkan matanya, menatap tajam teman sekelasnya itu.

"Kami tak tahu namanya, asal kau tahu saja ya. Banyak rumor tak sedap semenjak orang itu pindah ke sekolah ini, para guru saja jadi enggan masuk kedalam perpustakaan pojok," pemuda dengan rambut hijau bernama Yato itu terlihat sedang memperingatkan Kardia.

"Kalian ini apa-apaan?! Kau tak tahu Degel kan? Apa salahnya berteman dengan orang lain?" tanya Kardia sedikit marah.

Yato dan Tenma saling berpandangan, "kami bukannya melarang, tapi… kau tidak dengar rumornya ya? Perpustakaan pojok sebagian telah membeku, bukan hal yang lazim dimusim panas seperti ini," Tenma membantu Yato menjelaskan.

Kardia mengernyit sebentar, "apa? Membeku?" terlihat sedang menahan tawa tanpa sadar ternyata tawanya sudah tak bisa dibendung lagi dan akhirnya pecah, "kalian ini kebanyakan nonton film fiksi. Dibagian mana yang membeku bodoh, hahaha," sambil melenggang pergi Kardia masih mentertawakan kedua temannya yang heran dan saling melempar pandangan.

…

'Ice Prince lah, sebagian telah membeku lah, apa-apaan itu? Memang karena ia suka menyendiri boleh diperlakukan seperti itu? Si Demon Rose Albafica itu saja wajar, karena ia memang pendiam. Jadi bukankah itu hal wajar untuk Degel yang pendiam dan suka baca buku itu menyendiri?' gumam Kardia sambil menyusuri lorong sekolah.

"Kardia…" seorang pria dengan surai merah bata panjang menghampiri Kardia.

"Pak Lugonis? Ada apa?" tanya Kardia menatap seorang guru bersurai merah bata yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Begini, saya dengar, kamu dekat dengan murid baru itu ya. Anak itu kalau diajak bicara jarang menjawab, dan susah sekali membuatnya bicara. Guru-guru yang lain jadi ikut kasihan meihatnya susah beradaptasi seperti itu, bisa kau bantu dia sampai dia bisa beradaptasi dengan sekitarnya?" Lugonis menatap Kardia dengan tatapan penuh harap.

Kardia sedikit membelalakan mata, lalu tersenyum lebar, "tentu saja pak. Aku pasti akan membantunya," jawab Kardia mantap.

"Bagus, terima kasih. Tolong ya," Lugonis memberikan senyum lembut seraya ia bergegas pergi.

'Tuh kan, apa yang salah dengan Degel. Dia Cuma belum bisa beradaptasi dengan lingkungan saja kok, sudah dibilang 'Ice Prince' seperti itu. Itu kan jahat,' ia kembali mendumal, tapi kakinya melangkah lebih cepat menuju ruang perpustakaan tempat favoritnya dengan si 'Ice Prince'.

Tapi apa yang ditemukannya di perpustakaan? Dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat apa yang sudah terjadi di dalam perpustakaan pojok.

**T.B.C**

**Kaga: fuahh! Oke oke, so chapter pertama selesai, haaah Kaga capek.**

**Degel: kau membuat ayahmu sendiri terlihat seperti setan kau tahu! Dasar!**

**Kaga: hehehe, abis ayah terlalu pendiam, lama-lama diperpustakaan, begitu keluar bisa jamuran lho ayah. ;P**

**Kardia: benar juga katamu, author kecil! *gigitapel**

**Kaga: kecil! Haaah, okelah, minta repiuwnya ya minna**

**Arigatou gozaimasu ^^**


	2. Ice 2

**Okay, okay… waktunya continue xD**

**Degel: kenapa judulnya The Ice Roses Prince, Kaga? Rose kan identik sama Albafica, bukan aku.**

**Kaga: eh, Ice Roses Prince terbentuk saat saia sedang menelusuri mbah google tentang bermacam-macam bunga mawar xD ak- #plak (reader: kebanyakan ceramah lu!)**

**Oke lanjutkan xD**

**The Ice Roses Prince**

'Degel itu cuma belum bisa beradaptasi saja sudah dikatakan sebagai 'Pangeran Es' jahat sekali kan?' Kardia masih mendumal melangkahkan kakinya menuju perpustakaan tempat favoritnya dan juga dimana ia bertemu dengan Degel.

Sesampainya di perpustakaan, betapa terklejutnya ia saat melihat hal yang tak mungkin terjadi dimusim seperti ini. Hal yang dikatakan teman-teman mungkin benar, tapi.

"Degel… Degel kau disini?" Kardia mencari sahabatnya ditengah rak-rak buku yang diselimuti oleh es yang membeku itu.

Tak ada jawaban, "Degel! Degel…! Jawab aku! Degel kau dimana?" panik karena tak mendengar jawaban bahkan sedikitpun suara dari sahabatnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya seseorang dengan suara familiar dari belakang.

Dengan segera Kardia menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan Degel berada dibelakangnya, kelihatannya ia baru saja datang, "kau… kau tak apa-apa? Tidak terluka kan?" tanya Kardia menggenggam bahu Degel dengan erat.

Degel sedikit meringgis saat merasakan tangan besar Kardia yang hampir meremukkan bahu kecilnya, "sakit Kardia… aku tidak apa-apa, justru aku ingin bertanya. Apa yang terjadi dengan tempat ini?" tanya Degel menatap sekeliling yang terselumuti es.

"Oh, maaf… aku sendiri juga tidak tahu. Saat aku sampai tempat ini sudah seperti ini, aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa. Ini kan musim panas," jawab Kardia, matanya ikut mengamati sekelilingnya.

'Apa dengan begini, rumor itu menjadi kenyataan? Rumor tentang Degel sang Ice Prince?' Kardia mendumal dalam hati, antara tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat sekarang, juga rasa ibanya pada Degel.

Terlihat Degel menundukkan kepalanya, dipeluknya erat buku yang berada di tangannya.

…

Sejak hari itu semakin marak saja rumor tentang Degel 'The Ice Prine'.

"Itu pasti dia, perbuatannya,"

"Iya, si Pangeran Es sudah bergerak dan bangun"

Seluruh kata-kata itu dilontarkan pada pemuda kelahiran Rusia ini, sejak kejadian sebagian rak buku perpustakaan membeku tanpa sebab akibat dan bahkan dimusim panas seperti ini.

Kadia sedikit miris melihat Degel yang semakin hari semakin dikucilkan ini, padahal setahu dia, Degel itu orang yang sangat baik. Bahkan saat Kardia malah datang merusuh acara membaca degel dipojokan perpustakaan.

**Kaga: kasihan ayah… *geleng-gelengkepala**

**Degel: Kaga! Kau minta aku bekukan beneran ya pake freezing coffin? *deathglare**

**Kaga: waaah! Jangan, kaburrrr! *kaburbawakompi**

"Degel, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kardia menatap sahabatnya yang selalu dihujani tatapan-tatapan tak mengenakkan dari seluruh penghuni sekolah.

Degel seakan tak mau menatap Kardia, ia memalingkan wajahnya, "sudah… kau jangan dekat-dekat aku lagi. Nanti kau bisa kena imbas juga," ujarnya lalu bergegas pergi meninggalkan Kadia.

"Degel! Hoi Degel!" tak mampu menahan Degel, "cih!" Kardia pun melesat mengejar Degel, ia juga mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh Degel sekarang, tatapan-tatapan itu memang membuatnya tak nyaman juga.

Setelah berlari cukup lama akhirnya langkah kakinya berhenti diperpustakaan yang bahkan sekarang tak pernah tersentuh lagi oleh murid-murid sekolah itu. Masih melekat es-es yang menyelimuti sebagian rak-rak buku besar.

"Kau tak perlu lari kan? Biarkan saja mereka, mereka kan tidak tahu seberapa baiknya kau. Mereka hanya mengatakannya karena iri padamu," Kardia sedikit mengatur napasnya karena berlari tadi saat mengejar Degel.

"Iri padaku? Apa yang mereka irikan dari orang sepertiku? 'Ice Prince' cocok buat orang sepertiku. Dan lagi ada kejadian itu, lengkap sudah prediksi orang-orang padaku," suara lirih Degel terdengar, pria dengan surai hijau toska ini terlihat lebih lemah dari biasanya.

"Degel… kau itu pintar, berbakat. Pasti banyak yang iri padamu, karena itu janganlah dengarkan mereka, biarkan saja mereka bicara sesukanya. Kalau memang kau tak berbuat sesuatu yang buruk, kenapa harus lari?" Kardia mendekati Degel perlahan.

"Jangan mendekat!" sentak Degel tiba-tiba, membuat Kardia harus menghentikan langkahnya karena terkejut.

"Kumohon jangan, diamlah. Aku… aku tak mau membuatmu ikut dijauhi oleh teman-teman yang lainnya… aku memang sudah sendiri sejak awal, sekarang pun seharusnya sendiri," Degel sempat terisak pelan, Kardia tahu, bulir-bulir air mata sudah mengalir di pipinya yang mulus dan putih.

Kardia terkekeh, "aku dijauhi teman-teman? Aku juga sejak awal memang sudah sendiri, mereka saja yang seenaknya mendekat. Dan sekarang mereka menjauh lagi atas keinginan mereka, biarkan saja lah," jawab Kardia dengan entengnya.

Perlahan Degel menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Kardia yang tersenyum polos padanya dengan cengirannya yang khas.

"Aku… aku mengerti, terima kasih, Kardia," Degel sedikit tersenyum dan Kardia dapat melihatnya dengan jelas, Kardia merasa senang dapat melihat senyum Degel.

…

Tapi tak semudah itu, kejadian itu masih melekat diingatan para siswa lainnya yang menganggap Degel adalah seorang penyihir es yang mampu membekukan seseorang. Bahkan kali ini bukan hanya dijauhi lagi, tapi juga diintimidasi oleh siswa lainnya.

**Kaga: kasihan… *geleng-gelengkepala**

**Degel: kau yang membuatku seperti itu kan Kaga!**

**Kaga: eh? Ettooo… hehehehe ^^"**

Tapi Kardia senantiasa menemani Degel agar lelaki tampan itu tidak kesepian diruang perpustakaan yang sempit, kecil, pengap dan lembab itu, yang sewaktu-waktu bisa membuatnya berlumut(?).

Sampai hari itu.

Entah kenapa kali ini Kardia sedikit melebihi semangat '45 yang selama ini dia keluarkan (author: biasanya juga gitu =_="), dia berlari menuju perpustakaan favoritnya dan menemukan sosok Degel yang seperti bukan Degel berbalut pakaian putih tipis, disekelilingnya serpihan-serpihan es menari-nari.

"De…gel…" Kardia terperangah. Ia tak paham apa yang ia lihat, juga tak ingin mempercayainya, ia tak mau menganggap temannya itu benar-benar Pangeran Es.

Perlahan Degel menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Kardia dengan tatapan tak percaya, tak percaya bahwa ia akan datang secepat itu. Lalu seperti mengabaikan perasaannya pada Kardia, Degel tersenyum menyeringai.

"Halo Kardia…" ucapnya dengan senyum menyeringai yang bahkan tidak pernah dan tak mungkin ia lihat pada seorang Degel.

Kardia sedikit merinding, "a…apa yang terjadi padamu? Degel!" Kardia menghampiri Degel menggenggam erat bahunya, namun kedua tangan Kardia justru membeku oleh suhu dingin yang teramat rendah.

"Jangan mendekatiku, Kardia… hubungan kita hanya sampai disini…" suara dingin yang datar juga hawa dingin yang menusuk dirasakan oleh tubuh dan hati Kardia.

Kardia meringgis, saat hawa dingin yang menyelimuti tangannya mulai menghilang, "jangan pergi Degel! Jangan lari Degel!" ia kembali meraih tangan Degel dan menggenggamnya, alhasil tangannya kembali membeku.

"Kita berbeda Kardia… tapi aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu… aku senang bisa mengenal manusia yang baik sepertimu," suara Degel semakin menghilang diikuti dengan tubuhnya yang semakin memudar, "kalau waktu mengizinkan, kita pasti bertemu lagi," akhirnya suara bahkan tubuh Degel menghilang sepenuhnya.

Meninggalkan Kardia yang jatuh pingsan dengan hawa dingin teramat rendah disekitarnya.

Degel menghilang, rumor itupun menghilang bak tak pernah ada bersama dengan orang yang dirumorkan.

…

Setahun berlalu, acara lulus-lulusan akademi pun diselenggarakan. Kardia dan beberapa temannya merayakan kelulusan mereka. Kardia memang sudah terlihat tak memikirkan Degel lagi, tapi ia merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang saat ini.

Sampai, adiknya Milo datang untuk memberikan selamat pada kakaknya dengan membawa seorang teman bersurai merah panjang dan lurus. Kardia sempat salah mengira itu adalah Degel, karena perawakannya yang benar-benar mirip Degel bagai pinang dibelah dua.

Tapi Kardia sadar, auranya berbeda dari milik Degel yang lebih dingin bagaikan es batu, es batu? Ya benar, makanya ia dijuluki Pangeran Es.

"Heh, Kardia… selamat ya! Aku juga akan masuk ke akademi ini," Milo menepuk bahu Kardia yang dibarengi dengan senyum singkat pemuda mirip Degel itu.

"Ahahaha, semangatlah," Kardia menepuk kepala adik kesayangannya. "Kau juga ya," lalu melirik pemuda fotocopian Degel itu dengan senyum.

"Aku selalu semangat kan, begitu juga dengan Camus," Milo menyebut nama pemuda copian Degel itu dengan nama Camus.

'Jadi namanya Camus ya? Mirip sekali dengan es batu itu,' batinnya bergumam, lalu sedikit terkekeh mengingat masa lalunya bersama Degel sang Pangeran Es.

**T.B.C**

**Kaga: oke, ini dia chapter kedua The Ice Roses Prince, inti ceritanya belum keluar… bersabar ya ^^"**

**Degel: ya ampuuunn, kau benar-benar membuatku bak setan es, anak durhaka!**

**Kaga: yaaaa, ettooo. Makanya ayah tuh lebih kelihatan kayak setan es sih. Hehehe ^^"**

**Ah sudahlah, minta repiuw ya, jangan lupa xD**


	3. Ice 3

**Kaga: minna, ohayou… continue The Ice Roses Prince xD**

**Degel: maka itu, kenapa harus Rose sedangkan tokoh utamanya kan ayahmu ini! Bukan Albafica kan?**

**Kaga: ah iya, Rose itu… R.A.H.A.S.I.A kalau kukasih tahu ga asyik dong ayah**

**Degel: *glares* haaah terserah**

**Here we go**

**The Ice Roses Prince**

Setahun berlalu semenjak lulus-lulusan Kardia dari sekolahnya, kini ia bekerja sambilan di café milik temannya, Sisyphus. Harapan untuk bertemu dengan 'dia' sekali lagi hampir pupus, sudah dua tahun semenjak 'dia' pergi begitu saja.

"Kardia, pulang nanti ikut aku makan-makan ya," Sisyphu sang pemilik café mengajak Kardia makan-makan.

"Waah, Sisyphus. Kau terlalu menghamburkan uang! Tapi tidak masalah, kau kan mentraktirku, hahaha," Kardia menepuk pundak Sisyphus yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Hahaha, kau ini… ada café baru diseberang stasiun. Menurut berita katanya enak, aku ingin membandingkan," ia tersenyum.

"Dibandingkan? Heh! Berarti makanan yang kajual ini semua hasil perbandingan ya?" tanya Kardia sedikit mengejek.

"Enak saja kau bilang!"

"Hahaha." Kardia tertawa puas, bosnya yang satu ini memang benar-benar baik sekali.

…

Café seberang stasiun memang terlihat lebih ramai, "namanya Café Aqua? Namanya sedikit jadi pertanyaan. Memang kita makan didalam akuarium ya?" tanya Kardia datar.

"Aqua itu bukan berarti akuarium doing kan? Masih ada banyak artinya, mungkin pemiliknya suka sama hewan air tawar atau sebagainya," Sisyphus sedikit sweatdrop.

"Ah, kau benar. Ayo masuk," Kardia dan Sisyphus segera masuk ke dalam café.

Memilih untuk duduk dekat jendela, suasananya lebih klasik daripada café lainnya, juga beberapa keunikan yang tergambar jelas di café ini. Sebagian dindingnya terlihat seperti dibuat dari es balok yang dipahat, tapi tidak mencair.

Tak lama kemudian, "selamat datang di café Aqua. Mau pesan apa tuan?" seorang pelayan mendekati kedua orang yang baru masuk itu.

Kardia membelalakkan matanya saat melihat pelayan itu. "Degel?" ia langsung terbangun kaget seperti melihat setan, sosok pelayan dengan rambut hijau toska panjang dan lurus. Sosok yang sudah lama tak dilihatnya, sosok yang ia rindukan.

Pelayan itu pun terlihat kaget, "maaf tuan… nama saya memang Degel. Tapi apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Degel, kelihatannya sama sekali tak mengenali Kardia.

"Kau lupa padaku? Kita pernah satu sekolah! Degel ini aku Kardia, kau lupa?" tanya Kardia.

Degel yang ini terlihat bingung, sepertinya ia memang tidak mengenal Kardia sama sekali, "Kardia? Siapa?" tanya Degel semakin terlihat bingung.

Kardia tertunduk dan menghela napas, "tidak apa-apa… maaf ya, sepertinya aku salah orang," ia menyerah dan kembali duduk.

Degel pun terdiam, menyerahkan buku menu pada Sisyphus dan Kardia, setelah mencatat peasanan kedua orang itu, Degel bergegas pergi.

"Degel? Orang yang kau ceritakan dulu ya?" tanya Sisyphus menatap Kardia yang sedaritadi memandangi sosok Degel.

"Iya, orang yang aneh dan misterius… datang dan menghilang bagai angin, aku tak pernah tahu siapa dia. Padahal aku menganggapnya sahabatku, tapi akupun sama sekali tak tahu dirinya," mata Kardia terus menatap sosok Degel yang mondar mandir mangantarkan pesanan.

"Itu cerita dua tahun lalu kan? Mungkin saja pelayan itu memang bukan dia kan?" Sisyphus bertopang dagu, matanya memandang keluar jendela.

"Itu… itu memang dia, pelayan itu memang Degel. Salah pemilik toko ini memang Degel yang itu," jawabnya, matanya tak lepas dari sosok Degel yang terus mondar mandir.

"Kau tahu darimana? Degel itu pemilik toko ini dan orang yang sama yang kau ceritakan itu?" tanya Sisyphus.

"Aku juga tidak terlalu mengerti, tapi dinding-dinding yang seolah terbuat dari balok-balok es yang dipahat itu, juga auranya. Sama dengan miliknya, milik Degel yang kukenal," jawab Kardia ia lalu terdiam saat Degel mengantarkan pesanan mereka.

"Silahkan," Degel meletakkan sepiring penuh pancake untuk Sisyphus, juga segelas jus apel untuk Kardia dan segelas kopi untuk Sisyphus, juga sepotong pie apple dihadapan Kardia.

"Pie Apple?" tanya Sisyphus bingung.

"Pie Apple itu gratis, karena anda memesan jus apel," jawab Degel dengan senyum. (enak bgt, cuma beli jus apel dapet pie apel. Mau!) *dilemparpake diamonddust

"Terima kasih," ujar Kardia tersenyum.

Setelah Degel pergi, "benar dugaanku. Dia ingat padaku, dia tahu aku, pie apple memang kesukaanku. Tapi ini tempat yang baru aku datangi bersamamu kan, tak mungkin mereka tahu aku menyukai pie apple, apalagi ini gratis. Siapapun bisa memakannya, seakan pie ini akan langsung diambil olehku," Kardia memandangi pie apple dihadapannya.

Sisyphus terdiam, "hanya perasaanmu mungkin, kita masih tak bisa berasumsi bahwa orang itu orang yang pernah kau kenal dua tahun yang lalu," Sisyphus menggigit pancakenya.

"Mungkin, semoga saja perasaanku benar," ia mengambil pie apple yang ada dihadapannya dan menggigitnya sedikit.

…

Semenjak hari itu, kadang Kardia mengajak Sisyphus ke café seberang stasiun atau ia yang pergi kesana hanya untuk melihat sosok Degel. Lama kelamaan ia dan Degel di café itu menjadi akrab.

"Degel… pie apple lagi," ini sudah kelima kalinya Kardia memesan pie apple di café Degel.

"Kau ini sangat suka apel ya?" tanya Degel membawakan sepiring besar pie apple, "memang kau bisa menghabiskan ini?" ia meletakkan piring pie apple itu di meja Kardia.

"Kau menghina ya? Pie segini bisa aku habiskan dalam sekejap, hahaha" jawab Kardia tertawa.

Degel tersenyum kecil, "lakukan sesukamu," ia lalu bergegas menuju meja yang lain untuk menanyakan pesanan mereka.

Mata Kardia tak lepas memandangi Degel yang lalu lalang dari meja ke meja menanyakan pesanan mereka, kadang Kardia tersenyum tapi juga sedih. Ia senang dapat bertemu kembali dengan Degel, tapi sedih sahabatnya itu melupakannya.

Setiap hari, setiap pulang bekerja Kardia pasti menyempatkan dirinya untuk mampir di café milik Degel.

Café kecil seberang stasiun yang interiornya seakan terbuat dari es, membuat kesan klasik bawah laut.

"Oh iya, Degel… besok aku libur, kau bagaimana? Keberatan jika aku mengajakmu jalan? Temani aku jalan ya?" Kardia memohon pada Degel yang masih asyik dengan pekerjaannya.

"Eh? Besok?" tanya Degel, ia terlihat sedang berpikir. Tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum mengangguk pelan, "baiklah… mungkin besok aku akan buka café setengah hari," ia menerima ajakan Kardia.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih ya, Degel," dengan tiba-tiba Kardia mengecup pipi Degel yang sontak membuat pemuda pemilik rambut hijau toska panjang dan lurus ini memerah padam.

…

Keesokkan paginya, Kardia sudah bergegas menuju café milik Degel yang terletak di seberang stasiun untuk menjemput Degel.

"Sepagi ini kau jemput aku? Kupikir kau akan pergi jika sudah agak siang," Degel masih berberes siap membuka café miliknya.

"Tidak, kita jalan agak siangan. Sekarang biar aku membantumu ya," Kardia menata bangku dan meja yang masih berantakan.

Degel memiringkan kepalanya, lalu tersenyum kecil, "ternyata kau baik juga ya…" Degel sedikit mengejek Kardia, lalu terkekeh. "Memang kau mau mengajakku kemana?" tanya Degel, menata tumpukan piring-piring dan yang kemudian diisi dengan beberapa pancake.

Kardia terdiam sejenak, ia menatap sosok Degel yang masih asyik dengan tugasnya, "tempat kesukaanku. Tempatku pertama kali bertemu dengannya," jawab Kardia lalu terkekeh. Sehingga Degel tak akan menganggapnya yang macam-macam.

Degel sedikit mengangkat bahu saat mendengar Kardia terkekeh, lalu kembali asyik dengan tugas dan pekerjaannya.

…

Sore hari.

Degel menutup cafenya lebih cepat dari biasanya, karena ia janji pada sahabat 'baru'nya. "Nah, jadi kita kemana? Tuan Kardia," ia tolak pinggang menatap Kardia setelah mengunci pintu café dengan benar.

"Ketempat kesukaanku. Tadi aku bilang begitu kan?" tanpa basa-basi Kardia segera menyambar tangan Degel dan menyeretnya kemana pun Kardia inginkan.

Kemanakah mereka pergi? Tempat seperti apa yang ingin dikunjungi Kardia?

**T.B.C**

**Gomennasai alur serita ini agak berantakan. *bows**

**Kaga: maaf yang sebesar-besarnya**

**Degel: saya juga minta maaf atas kesalahan yang tidak saya perbuat tapi diperbuat oleh Kaga.**

**Kaga: kalo ga niat minta maaf jgn minta maaf ayah! *dilemparsepatuFGDegel**

**Degel: sudah kau diam saja, Kaga! *deathglare**

**Kaga: nuu… v.v okelah mohon dibaca dan review ya, onegaishimasu**


	4. Ice 4

**Kaga: minna… gomen kelamaan update, agak bingung mau update apa di The Ice Roses Prince… tapi inilah The Ice Roses Prince**

**Degel: mohon dimaafkan juga atas kesalahan yg tidak saya perbuat, tapi diperbuat oleh Kaga**

**Kaga: ih apa sih, ayah!**

**Kardia: tapi tak kusangka disini aku juga berperan sebagai anak hyperactive yang ga jelas gini!**

**Kaga: mau gimana lagi, paman Kardia emang gitu kan. Menyiapkan langkah… dan… *langsungkaburbawakompi**

**Here we go**

**The Ice Roses Prince**

Kardia menarik Degel, membawanya kemanapun kakinya melangkah. Kardia sendiri tak tahu harus kemana, tapi ia ingin Degel segera mengingatnya. Degel mengingat dirinya sebagai sahabatnya.

"Kardia… kita mau kemana?" tanya Degel menatap lelaki yang berjalan lebih dulu dihadapannya, dengan menggenggam tangannya erat.

Kardia tak menjawab, ia terus jalan dan jalan, ia sendiri tak tahu harus kemana. Sekarang yang ia inginkan hanya satu, pergi berdua dengan sahabatnya hingga sahabatnya itu ingat akan dirinya.

"Kardia…? Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Degel memperhatikan wajah Kardia yang terlihat bingung dan terus diam seribu bahasa.

"Ehm… Degel… itu, sebenarnya aku tidak tahu harus kemana. Jadi…" ia menatap melas pada Degel yang akhirnya hanya bisa menghela napas sambil tersenyum. (es batu bisa tersenyum ya?) *dibekuinpakeFreezingCoffin

Degel sedikit tertawa, "kalau begitu mau ke toko buku sebentar? Ada buku yang ingin aku beli," ujar Degel sambil tersenyum.

'Toko buku? Memang Degel ya, tidak berubah ya,' batin Kardia lalu tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan.

Kedua lelaki tampan itu berjalan menuju toko buku terdekat, Kardia terus memperhatikan lelaki tampan dihadapannya yang begitu semangat (jelaslah semangat, kan ke toko buku) *dilemparpakeDiamondDust, 'cantik, putih, mulus… sungguh menawan makhluk ini,' batin Kardia mulai berjalan sendiri tak tentu arah.

…

Ditoko Buku, berapa kali Kardia harus mengeluh mengikuti Degel yang lincah berjalan diantara rak-rak penuh buku yang berjejer sepanjang toko.

"Degel! Hoy, kita sudah mengitari bagian ini tiga kali! Mau sampai berapa kali biar kau puas?" tanya Kardia mengeluh bosan, sudah hampir tiga kali ia mengitari bagian "Sejarah Bintang".

"Eh? Sudah tiga kali ya? Aku tak merasakannya," Degel hanya menoleh sesaat pada Kardia.

Kardia menepuk dahinya keras saat mendengar Degel berkata seperti itu dengan polosnya.

"Eh, Kardia…" tiba-tiba raut wajah Degel berubah drastis, ia menatap Kardia dengan lekat, "aku tak mengerti. Tapi aku tahu, tubuh ini, mata ini, tangan ini, telinga ini sepertinya tahu kita pernah kenal disuatu tempat. Tapi aku sama sekali tak mengingatnya, aku tak ingat," Degel tertunduk sambil menjelaskan.

Mata Kardia terbelalak mendengar Degel berkata begitu, "Degel… kau mau ingat semuanya?" tanya Kardia, mata biru Kardia menatap dalam mata biru Degel yang indah.

Dengan ragu Degel pun hanya bisa mengangguk pelan. "Aku ingin ingat semua," jawab Degel.

Kardia segera menarik tangan Degel dan bergegas keluar dari toko buku, "kita mau kemana Kardia?" tanya Degel terus mengikuti langkah kaki Kardia yang agak susah diikuti, lebih tepatnya diseret Kardia(?)*digamparbolakbalik

Tak sampai makan waktu satu jam akhirnya kaki Kardia terhenti membuat Degel yang mengikuti dibelakangnya harus mendaratkan wajahnya yang mulus kepunggung Kardia.

"Sakit…! Kalau mau berhenti kasih tahu dong," Degel mengusap-usap hidungnya yang sedikit memerah karena terbentur punggung Kardia yang keras.

"Eh? Maaf…" Kardia hanya nyengir seperti biasa, "kita sudah sampai… tempat dimana aku pernah bertemu dengan orang sepertimu. Bukan pertama kali kita bertemu," gedung sekolah yang sudah lama dan hampir roboh, semenjak kejadian aneh itu dimana ruang perpustakaan penuh dengan serpihan dan balok-balok es tanpa sebab akibat, gedung itu ditinggalkan dan semua murid dipindah ke gedung sekolah yang baru.

Degel menatap miris gedung kusam dan terlihat menakutkan ini, "ini tempat apa?" tanya Degel ragu, ia merasa. Ia pernah ditempat ini.

"Sekolah, dimana kita pertama kali bertemu," jawab Kardia, lalu meraih tangan Degel dan bergegas masuk.

Dengan sedikit ragu Degel melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti langkah Kardia, pelan. Ia berusaha mengingat tempat seram itu, "Kardia… apa benar ini tempatnya?" tanya Degel ia menatap sekeliling dengan ragu.

Kardia tak menjawab, ia hanya mengangguk pelan, "waktu itu kau pergi tanpa sebab. Menghilang begitu saja, aku tak mengerti kenapa, apa yang terjadi pada dirimu. Berusaha tak memikirkannya, tapi itu terus mengganjal," Kardia sedikit menjelaskan, betapa sakitnya waktu Degel meninggalkannya tanpa sebab.

Degel terdiam, ia terlihat paham akan apa yang dirasakan oleh Kardia, ia paham rasa sakit ditinggalkan sahabat sendiri.

Tak lama mereka berjalan dilorong sekolah, akhirnya berhenti didepan sebuah ruangan yang terlihat mengerikan, "ruang apa ini, Kardia?" tanya Degel dengan tangan gemetar.

Kardia masih diam, ia tertunduk, "disinilah kita bertemu pertama kali," jawab Kardia, membuka pintu ruangan tersebut. Seakan berbeda udara, begitu pintunya terbuka, terasa hawa dingin yang menyeruak keluar.

Keduanya merasa sedikit tidak nyaman atas udara yang baru saja keluar dari ruang yang seakan hampa udara tersebut. Terlebih lagi Degel, dia bukan tak kuat dengan udara dingin, hanya saja ia merasa tak mau berlama-lama disini.

Degel mencengkeram lengan Kardia dengan sangat kuat.

"Degel, kau tak apa-apa?" tanya kardia menatap Degel yang wajahnya mulai pucat.

Tapi Degel sama sekali tak menjawab, ia hanya menggeleng pelan. Ia benar-benar membisu disini, tak bersuara.

Kardia masih menatap Degel yang pucat dengan sedikit getaran tubuh ringan, "kau tak apa-apa? Mau masuk?" tanya Kardia, menggenggam erat tangan Degel yang bergetar.

Degel terdiam, "se…sebentar Kardia… aku tak yakin," terlihat napas Degel yang sedikit tak beraturan.

"Kenapa tak yakin? Kau bisa kan? Aku yakin kau bisa," Kardia menyemangati sahabatnya ini. Degel hanya memandang Kardia sebentar dan mengangguk pelan.

Perlahan mereka memasuki ruangan yang dulunya adalah perpustakaan tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Masih sedingin saat ditinggalkan, masih dengan beberapa serpihan es juga balok-balok es yang menjulang menyentuh langit-langit ruangan yang lumayan tinggi.

Kardia masih miris dengan keadaan ruangan yang pernah menjadi perpustakaan tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Kondisinya masih sama seperti saat ditinggalkan, masih sangat dingin.

Sedangkan Degel semakin terdiam, raut wajahnya seakan tak percaya, genggaman tangannya semakin erat, getaran tubuhnya semakin kencang, begitu pula detak jantungnya.

"Degel…? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Kardia semakin khawatir dengan keadaan Degel yang makin pucat, juga gemetarnya yang semakin kencang.

Degel tak menjawab, ia semakin membisu disana. Hanya gelengan sesaat yang ia berikan, tak ada suara sedikit pun yang keluar dari bibir merah mudanya yang mungil.

"Kita keluar saja, ya?" Kardia tak tega melihat keadaan Degel, sekali lagi hanya gelengan yang ia berikan.

Kardia semakin bingung harus bagaimana, ia tak tega memandang kondisi Degel yang seperti ini. Tapi entah kenapa Degel tak mau keluar dari tempat itu.

"Degel… kau yakin tak mau keluar? Kita keluar sebentar lalu kembali kesini saat kau sudah merasa baikan ya?" sekali lagi Kardia mengajak Degel keluar, setidaknya menghirup udara segar sebentar.

Kali ini hanya anggukan sebentar yang Degel berikan sebagai jawabannya.

…

Mereka terdiam dihalaman depan gedung sekolah usang itu, Degel masih terdiam, wajahnya tertunduk dan terlihat sedikit lemas. Kardia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, ia tak tega melihat kondisi Degel yang seperti ini.

"Maaf ya," hanya itu kata yang keluar dari mulut Kardia sebagai tanda penyesalannya karena sudah mengajak Degel ke tempat ini.

Degel memandang Kardia dengan agak terkejut, "kenapa kau meminta maaf? Kau salah apa? Apa memang ada yang salah?" tanya Degel masih memandang Kardia dengan sorot mata yang sama dinginnya dengan Degel yang waktu itu.

"Degel…?" Kardia tahu sorot mata itu, sorot mata yang dingin, sorot mata yang seolah berkata 'jika kau menyentuhku maka kau akan mati membeku'. Sorot mata Degel sewaktu akan meninggalkan Kardia.

**T.B.C**

**Kaga: hontou ni gomen, update-an kali ini lebih lama dari biasanya. Soalnya ga tau musti nulis apa. Maklum idenya lagi melanglang buana #plak**

**Degel: selalu membuat ayahmu yang satu ini jadi kayak setan! *glares**

**Kaga: etto… tapi kan ayah selalu yang terbaik… hehehe ^^"**

**Kardia: kondisi yang mengenaskan… =_="**

**Degel: jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak Kardia! *coverbadaisalju**

**Kaga: etto… sebelum menjadi buruk… minta repiuwnya ya, onegaishimasu… dan… KABUUUUURRRR! *kaburbawakompi**


	5. Ice 5

**Kaga: minna! Kaga is back! xD who miss me? #geer*plak**

**Degel: tidak ada yang rindu padamu! Kaga!**

**Kaga: ih ayah kejam! =_=" yaah, mari lanjut lagi The Ice Roses Prince**

**Degel: aku penasaran sama kata 'Rose' yang ada dijudul, yang masuk dalam kata itu cuma Albafica dan reinkarnasinya kan?**

**Kaga: itu… R.A.H.A.S.I.A xD ga seru kan kalau dikasih tahu sekarang xD**

**Degel: terserah kamu saja lah!**

**Here we go! xD**

**The Ice Roses Prince**

Sorot mata Degel begitu dingin menatap Kardia yang masih terlihat khawatir padanya, dingin seperti Degel saat itu.

"De…Degel…? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kardia sedikit mengguncangkan tubuh Degel.

Seperti terbangun dari lamunannya, Degel terkejut menatap Kardia, dan memegangi kepalanya, "aku…kenapa?" tanyanya singkat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kepalamu sakit?" tanya Kardia semakin khawatir. (terbalik ya?) *didoubleScarlett*

Degel hanya mengangguk sebentar dan terdiam lagi, terlihat sedang melamunkan sesuatu, kondisinya ini membuat Kardia agak tak tega juga pada sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa Degel?" sekali lagi Kardia menanyakan hal yang sama pada Degel.

Kali ini Degel hanya terdiam, kepalanya tertunduk, "aku merasakan sesuatu saat kita masuk ruang itu, ruang aneh itu. Aku tak mengerti kenapa, aku pikir kita tak boleh berlama-lama ditempat itu. Hawanya terasa berbeda sekali, kau mengajakku kesini karena ingin membantuku mengingat semua ya? Tapi aku tak merasa pernah punya kenangan ditempat itu," Degel menjelaskan dengan wajah sedikit sedih.

"Tak boleh berada di tempat itu lebih lama ya…" Kardia sedikit terkekeh, "itukan ulahmu juga, kenapa jadi kau tidak boleh berada di tempat itu?" tanya Kardia menatap lurus Degel. "Degel! Dengarkan aku, dulu memang itu menjadi tempat yang mengerikan dan menyedihkan! Tapi jangan lari Degel, jangan lari dari kenyataan!" keyakinan tersirat dari mata biru Kardia.

'Jangan lari Degel!' kata itu terngiang di dalam kepala Degel, kata yang tak pernah terlupakan. Tapi ia sama sekali tak ingat siapa yang mengatakan itu padanya. Agak tersentak Degel saat mendengar kata itu keluar dari mulut Kardia.

Mata Kardia masih memandang lurus Degel yang sedikit terkejut dan masih gemetaran.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Degel? Kepalamu sakit?" tanya Kardia sedikit panik juga memandang sosok Degel yang selama ini dia kenal sebagai orang yang dingin dan cuek, kini gemetaran dan terlihat lemah.

Degel hanya menggeleng pelan, "Kardia… kata-kata barusan… aku ingat sesuatu… tapi masih belum jelas…" suara Degel hampir tak terdengar.

"Aku sering mengucapkan itu padamu kan? Jangan pernah lari dari kenyataan Degel… dunia memang kejam, tapi kau punya kehidupan disini," Kardia tersenyum pada Degel yang masih terus memandangnya lekat.

**.Kaga: tumben sekali paman Kardia bisa sebijak ini, biasanya justru ayah Degel yang menasehati paman Kardia =_="**

**.Kardia: apa katamu Author kecil? *glares**

**.Kaga: etto… oke KABUUURRR! *kaburbawakompi**

Degel terdiam lalu tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan, "iya… aku tak akan lari lagi. Aku janji, Kardia…" wajah Degel lebih cerah dari sebelumnya.

"Apa kau sudah ingat semua?" tanya Kardia, wajahnya begitu penasaran dan khawatir pada sahabatnya yang satu ini.

Degel menggeleng sesaat, membuat wajah Kardia terlihat sedikit kecewa, "tidak semua… aku hanya ingat suara yang mengatakan bahwa aku tak boleh lari dari masalah. Dan ingat itu adalah suaramu, yang selalu mengingatkanku," jawab Degel.

Kardia tersenyum kecil, "akan kuingatkan selalu. Sampai kau ingat tentangku," Kardia memberikan cengiran khasnya.

…

Semenjak itu Kardia dan Degel sering terlihat jalan berdua, Kardia berusaha sepenuh hatinya untuk membuat Degel ingat tentang dirinya lagi. Sepenuh hati agar Degel ingat tentang masa lalu.

**.Kaga: waaah… kalo dipikir-pikir ini kok malah kelihatan lebih menjurus ke **_**fujoshi**_** ya?**

**.Degel: jangan berani-berani kau bikin ayahmu ini korban **_**fujoshi**_** dari ceritamu!**

**.Kaga: ettoo… ga kok… Cuma sedikit…**

**.Degel: KAAAGGGAAA!**

**.Kaga: waaah! KABUUUURRR! *kaburbawakompi**

"Hei hei, Kardia… sekarang kau jadi sering kabur dari toko dan pergi ke toko teman barumu itu ya," Sisyphus sang pemilik toko tempat Kardia bekerja menegur karyawannya yang satu ini.

"Eh? Itukan karena aku ingin bertemu dengan Degel… lagipula tak masalah kan Sisyphus, aku tak bicara macam-macam soal dirimu," Kardia terkekeh.

"Apa? Kardia!" Sisyphus memerah marah dan malu.

"Jangan begitu Sisy sayang… Kardia sedang senang, saat ini ia akhirnya bertemu dengan teman lamanya," seorang pemuda mirip Sisyphus, berambut coklat pendek, lebih tua darinya datang dengan senyuman khasnya menggoda adiknya.

**.Kaga: agak sedikit bingung rambutnya om Ilias itu coklat atau coklat susu? Dan kayaknya Kaga lebih suka om Ilias OCC ini xD**

"Sisy sayang? Kak Ilias! Namaku Sisyphus! Jangan buat orang lain salah paham, dan lagi… Kardia jadi sering keluar pergi ke toko seberang stasiun itu cuma untuk main-main," protes Sisyphus pada kakaknya Ilias.

Kardia dan Ilias hanya tertawa mendengar Sisyphus seperti merengek yang terlihat lebih mirip Aiolia adiknya yang paling muda.

"Ilias… aku baru melihatmu sekarang setelah 3 bulan tidak melihatmu… kemana kau?" tanya Kardia memandang Ilias.

"Aku? Tidak kemana-mana… hanya saja sedang mengejar _deadline_, jadi aku mengurung diri di kamar, untuk mengejar _deadline_" jawab Ilias. Ya Ilias memanglah seorang penulis novel.

Kardia tertawa garing, "sudah kuduga, novel barumu sudah terbit?" tanya Kardia lagi.

Ilias menggeleng, "belum. Baru saja kukirim ke redaksi," jawab Ilias kemudian menghela napas.

"Kenapa kau menghela napas? Memang tema ceritamu apa?" tanya Kardia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya masih menatap Ilias.

"Tema ceritaku? Rahasia dong… enak saja, masa kau kuberikan bocoran!" ujar Ilias, "sudah ya, masih ada yang harus kulakukan. Baik-baiklah kalian berdua," Ilias lalu pergi begitu saja.

…

Setelah Ilias pergi, tak lama kemudian toko di datangi seorang dengan rambut hitam pekat panjang sepinggang dengan tatapan agak tajam, namun kosong.

"Selamat datang… selamat datang di café Archer… mau pesan apa tuan?" Kardia dengan ramah melayani pemuda tanpa ekspresi itu.

Pemuda dengan surai hitam panjang itu terlihat berpikir sejenak, "aku… pesan yang dingin saja… lalu tiramisu cake satu ya," pemuda itu mengatakan pesanannya.

"Tiramisu cake dan minuman dingin? Baik tunggu sebentar tuan," Kardia dengan sigap segera mengambil pesanan lelaki misterius tanpa ekspresi itu. "Silahkan… sebuah tiramisu cake dan minuman dingin!" ia mengantarkan ke meja nomor 13 yang di duduki lelaki itu.

**.Kaga: fuah, nomor 13. Kaga suka xD kesan mistisnya terpancar xD**

**.Degel: sepertinya yang kau keluarkan ini orang penting ya?**

**.Kaga: ssttt R.A.H.A.S.I.A ayah xP**

Tak begitu menggubris lelaki di meja 13 yang terus memperhatikannya, Kardia tetap sibuk dengan pekerjaannya melayani tamu yang lainnya.

Sisyphus pun sama sibuknya dengan Kadia bahkan tak melihat ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi di café miliknya itu.

**T.B.C**

**.Kaga: fuaaah, akhirnya ini chapter selesai juga. Buntu ide itu ga enak, tapi gomen ne lama banget updatenya**

**.Degel: alurnya jadi terlihat mistis begini?**

**.Kaga: iya gara-gara nulis dikantor xD**

**.Degel: siapa lelaki itu?**

**.Kaga: R.A.H.A.S.I.A xP**

**.Degel: terserah kau saja lah! *memalingkanmuka**

**.Kaga: yaaaah, minta repiuwnya ya, onegaishimasu *bows**


	6. Ice 6

**Kaga: fuah, Kaga muncul dari balik kabut *ditendang**

**Degel: kabut?**

**Kaga: biar aja sih ayah nih rese aja xD**

**Degel: *deathglare**

**Kaga: oke mari kita lanjut ke chapter selanjutnya… etto siapa ya yang bakal jadi korban setannya xD**

**Here we go**

**The Ice Roses Prince**

Sisyphus bahkan Kardia sendiri yang melayani pemuda berambut hitam panjang misterius yang duduk di bangku ke 13 itu tidak sadar sedang di perhatikan, dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. *diAntares

Pemuda itu masih diam memperhatikan Kardia sambil menyeruput minumannya.

Sampai, "Yo Kardia," Milo adik Kardia datang dengan membawa Camus yang mengikutinya dai belakang.

Kardia menolehkan kepalanya menatap sosok berambut pirang bergelombang panjang yang berjalan mendekatinya dengan sosok mirip Degel tapi bersurai merah, "yo. Mau apa kau kesini setan kecil?" tanya Kardia dengan tatapan mengejek yang dilontarkan pada Milo.

"Setan kecil? Kau itu biangnya!" Milo memalingkasn wajahnya, "Huuh, aku kesini hanya mampir memberitahukanmu bahwa besok aku akan pergi menginap dengan Camus dan teman-teman dipedalaman gunung. Mungkin selama dua hari aku tidak pulang," jawabnya menjelaskan.

"Waah camping ya? Sepertinya seru. Tapi jangan-jangan kau kesini karena…" menatap tajam sang adik yang cengar-cengir ga jelas. *diDoubleScarlett

"Hehe iya, tolong dong Kardia. Adikmu yang manis ini kan sama sekali belum punya penghasilan, hanya untuk pegangan nanti kukembalikan. Janji," tangannya sudah mengadah meminta kepada sang kakak.

Kardia menghela napasnya, iya memang semenjak ditinggal orang tua mereka Kardia harus membiayai kehidupannya juga sekolah adiknya.

Dengan sangat terpaksa ia merogoh kantongnya untuk mengambil sebuah dompet kusam warna coklat tapi tebal, "uangku hanya tinggal sedikit. Ganti ya," ia mengeluarkan 2 lembar 100ribuan dan memberikannya pada sang adik.

Dengan wajah berbinar bahagia Milo menerima 2 lembaran 100ribuan itu, "tenang saja kakakku tersayang. Uang ini akan kujaga baik-baik," ia memasukkannya kedalam dompet hitam yang tipis.

**.Kaga: miris amat… tipis, jadi ingat waktu sekolah… dompet tipis… T.T**

**.Degel: lanjutkan saja!**

"Sudah kan?" tanya Kardia melirik sang adik.

"Oh iya. Kardia, akhir-akhir ini aku mendengar berita aneh, aku tak tahu berita apa itu. Tapi hati-hati saat kau pulang nanti," kata Milo memperingatkan kakaknya.

"Heh, kau kira aku ini siapa? Tenang saja, sudah kau pulang sana, masak buatku," Kardia nyengir lebar.

Milo menghela napas, "ya sudahlah. Ayo Camus, kami pulang dulu ya, Kardia," Milo menggaet Camus dan keluar dari toko.

Setelah Milo dan Camus keluar, pemuda berambut hitam panjang nan misterius yang duduk di bangku nomor 13 itu menghilang, Kardia sama sekali tak menyadarinya pengunjungnya menghilang.

…

"Oke waktunya tutup. Sisyphus, aku pulang ya," Kardia pamit pada Sisyphus setelah bebersih.

"Oke, hati-hati," Sisyphus siap mengunci pintu cafenya.

Kardia tak langsung pulang, seperti biasa ia pergi mengunjungi café Degel yang tutup satu jam lebih lambat dari café milik Sisyphus, tempat ia bekerja.

"Hai Degel," sapa Kardia saat sampai di depan pintu café Aqua milik Degel.

Lelaki dengan surai hijau toska itu menoleh dan tersenyum, "selamat sore Kardia. Kau sudah pulang ya," ia menghampiri Kardia.

"Ya, selamat sore. Kau mau pulang kan? Kubantu bersih-bersih ya," Kardia meletakkan tas dan jaketnya di meja dan membantu merapikan kursi-kursi yang masih berserakan, sedangkan Degel menyapu lantai.

Saat masih bebersih di café milik Degel, handphone Kardia tiba-tiba bordering, dengan segera ia menjawabnya.

"Halo"

"Kardia-senpai. Milo keadaannya gawat!" suara Camus terdengar dari seberang telepon.

"Apa? Milo? Apa yang terjadi Camus?! Kenapa Milo?" tanya Kardia panik mendengar keadaan adiknya dari sahabat adiknya.

"Akan kuceritakan nanti, sekarang tolong ke rumah sakit xxx di kamar nomor xxxx," Camus memberitahukan posisi mereka dan menutup teleponnya.

Kardia menggenggam erat handphonenya.

"Kardia… pergilah, adikmu membutuhkanmu. Aku masih bisa melakukannya sendiri," Degel menggenggam tangan Kardia dengan erat.

Begitu juga sebaliknya, Kardia menggenggam tangan Degel dengan erat, "kutemani sampai kau selesai. Aku khawatir," kata Kardia.

Tapi, Degel menggeleng, "jangan! Adikmu sekarang lebih membutuhkanmu, aku akan menyusulmu, aku janji. Pergilah," Degel tersenyum.

Akhirnya Kardia pun mengangguk pelan, "aku pergi," dengan segera ia lesatkan kakinya menuju rumah sakit dimana adiknya Milo di rawat, menuju kamar Milo.

…

"MILO!" seru Kardia saat sampai di rumah sakit dan memasuki kamar yang dikatakan Camus.

"Kardia-senpai… tolong jangan berisik dulu, Milo baru saja bisa tidur," Camus menghampiri Kardia yang baru datang, terlihat kain putih yang ternoda darah melilit di dahi mulus Camus. Dibelakang Camus terlihat Milo terbaring lemah dengan beberapa noda darah, juga dokter dan suster yang sedang memeriksanya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Camus, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kardia terlihat benar-benar cemas dan khawatir.

Camus mengajak Kardia keluar, "Kardia-senpai… apa kau memiliki musuh?" tanya Camus dan hanya dijawab oleh gelengan kepala dari Kardia, "kami diserang seseorang, dia terus bertanya lelaki berambut biru panjang bergelombang. Milo sadar yang dicari orang yang menyerang kami adalah kau, Kardia-senpai, tanpa tahu siapa yang kami lawan. Milo segera menarik tanganku dan melarikan diri, aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Begitu sadar kami sudah berada di rumah sakit ini," Camus menjelaskan dengan kepala tertunduk.

Mendengar itu, Kardia menggenggam erat tangannya yang terkepal, matanya berkilat marah. Ia tak menyangka bahwa akan ada yang menyerang adiknya seperti ini.

"Kardia-senpai… kau yakin tak memiliki musuh? Di tempat kerjamu atau sekolahmu yang dulu?" tanya Camus lagi.

"Aku… aku tidak memiliki musuh, aku yakin! Tak ada musuh sama sekali! Ini hanya ulah anak-anak yang jahil!" Kardia mulai terbawa emosi.

"Kardia-senpai… maaf jika ini menyinggungmu. Tapi aku sama sekali tak berbohong, pemuda dengan rambut hitam panjang itu memang mencarimu," Camus menatap Kardia yang terbawa emosi.

Kardia terkejut, ia sadar dirinya sudah terbawa emosi, "maaf Camus… tapi, aku sama sekali tak memiliki musuh. Tak di sekolah atau di tempat kerjaku sekarang," Kardia memegangi kepalanya, ia bingung siapa yang tega melukai adiknya seperti ini.

Tak lama kemudian seorang suster keluar, "yang bernama Kardia?" tanya suster itu.

"Aku Kardia sus, ada apa? Kenapa adik saya?" tanya Kardia segera bangun dengan panik, dan menghadap sang suster.

"Pasien, daritadi menyebut nama anda, mohon temui dia dengan dokter. Saya permisi dulu untuk mengambil transfusi darah," sang suster segera pergi dan menghilang ditikungan lorong rumah sakit.

Tanpa berpikir Kardia segera masuk untuk melihat adik tercintanya, dokter itu masih mengecek detak jantung Milo dengan stetoskop yang tergantung dilehernya.

"Dok, apa yang terjadi pada adik saya? Dia tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Kardia, ia terlihat lemas dari biasanya.

Sang dokter menatap Kardia, "anda yang bernama Kardia? Adik anda mengalami pendarahan otak dan cedera parah pada rusuknya," jawab sang dokter. "Tapi saya akan melakukan yang saya mampu, tenanglah, saya akan menyelamatkan adik anda," dokter itu tersenyum berusaha menenangkan Kardia yang khawatir setengah mati.

Kardia masih lemas, dan akhirnya mengangguk pelan, matanya tertuju pada Milo yang masih menutup rapat matanya, "saya mohon dok, jaga adik saya," Kardia membungkuk dalam, setetes air mata terjatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

**.Kaga: huwaaaa! Paman Kardia menangis? Momen yang sangat langka! xD**

**.Kardia: *deathglare*siapmelontarkanAntares**

**.Kaga: hiiii! KABUR! *kaburbawakompi**

Setelah sang dokter pergi, Kardia pun keluar kamar dan menemukan Degel sudah berdiri berbicara dengan Camus.

"Degel?" tanya Kardia bingung menatap sosok Degel yang sudah ada dihadapannya.

Degel tersenyum, "aku sudah membayarkan administrasinya," katanya masih dengan senyum yang sama.

"Apa? Degel, terima kasih banyak. Aku berhutang padamu," refleks Kardia langsung memeluk Degel dengan erat.

Semburat merah terpancar dari wajah putih nan mulus Degel, "K…Kardia…" terlihat wajah malu Degel.

"Oh, ma-maaf ya Degel… tapi terima kasih," Kardia tersenyum kecil dan tertunduk lagi, "kau kenal lelaki dengan rambut hitam panjang?" tanya Kardia.

"Rambut hitam panjang?" tanya Degel lalu ia berpikir sebentar, sampai matanya membulat saat ia teringat seuatu, "aku tahu… tapi aku tak yakin itu dia," jawab Degel.

Sekali lagi terlihat Kardia mengepalkan tangannya, "siapa dia?" tanyanya berusaha mengendalikan emosinya, matanya sudah berkilat marah dan mengerikan.

Kali ini Degel terlihat takut, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Kardia begitu marah, "aku tak yakin. Tapi aku bisa membawamu," Degel sedikit tak berani menatap mata Kardia yang marah.

"Besok kujemput kau di café, tutup saja dulu untuk besok," Kardia bangkit dan bergegas masuk ke kamar Milo.

Degel mengangguk pelan, Kardia terlihat begitu marah.

**T.B.C**

**Kaga: oke oke, chap ini selesai instan… kalau lagi ada ide cepat selesai, tapi kalau lagi buntu ide bisa berhari-hari… hauuufffhhh… v.v**

**Degel: aku takut pada Kardia? Kalimat itu harus dikoreksi Kaga!**

**Kaga: eh, itu… sedikit kan ayah… hehe ^^"**

**Kardia: aku terlihat mengerikan, Milo mati juga tak apa-apa…**

**Milo: apa? Kardia!**

**Alone: well, ditunggu repiuwnya ya, onegaishimasu… arigatougozaimasu… *bows**

**Kaga: eh? Lho kok Alone? Yaaah, onegaishimasu… *membungkuk**


End file.
